


Remember

by AlexandraGrayson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Worlds, Blood and Violence, Empress Rey, F/M, In a way, Magic-ish, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Rated For Violence, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraGrayson/pseuds/AlexandraGrayson
Summary: When lives end badly, its up to the survivors to fix it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux & Phasma & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Phasma & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they are all Disney's. This story is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone for reading!

Kira grinned as the fight grew more intense. She knew she shouldn't bring emotions into her fights, it usually went badly, but she enjoyed how her opponent played off her emotions.

He was currently blocking her strike, amusement flashing across his face. "Careful," he warned quietly, "not too much."

She quickly pulled away and switched to defense just in time for his next blow. Her excitement grew more the longer they fought, which caused her not to realize just how close they were to the strikes not being blocked.

Finally, after one too many close calls, he stepped away. Deactivating his lightsaber and grabbing his helmet, he spoke, "I was warning you not to get emotional, Kira."

She met his eyes and instantly felt bad. He was worried. "I know," she said sadly, "I should've stopped." They had spoken about this before, another time it had gotten too close. She looked down and put her lightsaber away. After the war ended, everything changed, people she had once known acted differently around her, and he was there for her the whole time. She owed it to him to at least be mindful during training.

He shook his head, "Don't ever stop, just center yourself." He came closer and looked her over, his gaze stopping on her torn sleeve. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. Her head shot up and then she followed his gaze to her sleeve. She shook her head and he sighed, relieved. "You will be the death of me." he laughed softly, shaking his head.

Kira rolled her eyes, smiling a bit, and gathered her stuff. He put his helmet on and they slowly left the training room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sooo," she drew out the word, "who do you think will need you first?"

"Hux," he said instantly. He liked his friend, much more after the war, but it always seemed like Hux only ever had a crisis when they were busy. Kira nodded and kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally they reached the meeting room. They had stopped at their rooms along the way to change from training clothes to more formal attire. "Good luck," she whispered as they took their seats. General Hux stood up and started on a speech about troop training costs. _Here we go,_ she thought. 

When it was finally over, Kira was surprised at how short it had seemed, it was one of his better speeches, although they all were pretty awful. She didn't know anyone in the room, but she assumed they were important people to the senate.

Hux was currently asking the table about their thoughts on the issue. Eventually he turned and asked, "What is your opinion Kylo Ren?" Her companion nodded agreement. Then Hux turned to her, "And you Princess Kira?" 

She nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating as often as possible! Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> (Also, be patient, Rey will be there soon)


End file.
